A wide variety of means exist for communication between users. For example, a user may conduct phone calls via a home phone, work phone, and mobile phone. Users may also communicate using devices such as Personal Computers (“PC's”), Personal Digital Assistants (“PDA's”), pagers, etc. using different types of messaging services, such as e-mail and instant messaging.
The types of communications between users also vary. Users may communicate between each other individually or a group of users (e.g., three or more users) may communicate simultaneously through a conference call. There are different mechanisms for configuring a conference call between a group of users. Some conventional telecommunication systems configure a conference call by adding users to an established call one at a time. Alternatively, conventional systems configure a conference call by allowing members of a conference call group to call in to a common location (e.g., a bridge). Other conventional systems, on the other hand, allow a user to instruct a network to contact users included on a predetermined list to establish a conference call between the users.
Although current mechanisms enable users to configure and establish conference calls, they each require at least one user to initiate the configuration of the call at the time the conference call is to take place. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for automatically establishing a conference call between participant users.